


what sunny didnt have

by pxrcival



Category: survival games: insanity
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old oc fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	what sunny didnt have

When she arrived at the facility, Sunny could have been described in one simple word: Naivety. Fumbling fingers, downcast eyes, stuttered words, all making up a scared little girl. 

When she arrived at the facility, Sunny was thirteen. She’d spent her life locked away in a lab, living with the screams of the mutilated. Yet her heart still remained pure, and none of the smiles were forced. She loved her parents, she loved science, and she loved the dog that would always come by at noon on Wednesdays.

When she arrived at the facility, Sunny changed. The stutters faded, the light in her eyes with it. Clumsiness was traded in for a deftness not even she had expected, but that was what training resulted in, she supposed. And train is what she did - alone, for countless weeks. The constant threat of death hung over her, the routine burnt into her brain.

Live. Fight. Die. Revive.

But she didn’t want to die anymore. So she trained, and when the game arrived, she played it.

Two arrows, one stab. That was all it took for her to lose again, and as her vision swam, she gave up.

It was a terribly numb feeling, the resignation that choked her constantly. She had failed - of course she’d failed, there was no winning here. Why should she bother? The question ran through her mind, and soon enough she fell upon an answer. She shouldn’t. So she wouldn’t. 

Then a flame entered her life, illuminating the shadows, sarcastic comments and a special type of kindness with it. And in that flame Sunny found herself again - but even better, she found her.

When Sunny arrived at the facility, she had a purpose, a dream. She had a life built on the misfortune of others, and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

But what Sunny didn’t have was Xwee.


End file.
